


an alleyway at thirteen

by petcheetah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: klaus liked sex. liked looking at the bodies of males and females alike, liked the idea of loving someone so much that you could just connect like that.then he didn’t.





	an alleyway at thirteen

suffice to say, klaus had grown to hate having sex a very long time ago, but it was the quickest way to get what he wanted. and if it got rid of the boner he truly didn’t want, well, that was a plus.

his first time having sex hadn’t been a pleasant experience, despite what he told everyone. in fact, it was quite possibly one of the worst things he has ever gone through, and that was a miracle in on itself with who his father was and what his life is. it turned out that people around the bar he had liked to frequent as a young teen – the only one that didn’t check ID – didn’t care how young you were, as long as you were a good fuck.

his first time had been in an alleyway, pushed up against a wall, crying and covered in bruises and hickeys.

his memories blurred after that, but he remembers when he returned home and not a single person left their room. not even ben. they hadn’t even realised he had been gone.

he was only thirteen years old.

his experience with sex after that hadn’t been great either. most times he was in an alleyway, most times he was either blowing strangers or letting them fuck him to either get some cash or get some drugs.

when he left home at 18, only a year after ben had died, it became his way of life. that and stealing, that is.

he spend most of his young adult life, up until he was 29, getting fucked by strangers in order to get a high. the amount of diseases he had by now was probably that of a terrifying amount. he pretended he didn’t often see ben shake his head and sigh in a strange sort of sadness. didn’t listen when ben pleaded for him to stop doing this to himself. ben was the only one who knew, and he was dead.

it was almost laughable.

when he returned home for the first time in years, he acted as he usually did. fucked up. high. utterly broken. the most insane member of his fucked up little family. no one saw reason to care. this was klaus, why should they?

he probably wouldn’t have told them anyway.

when five came back— when five, tiny little five but oh so old five, klaus pretended he didn’t see the knowing look on his preteen face. because he had been gone. five had no way of knowing. he could only tell himself that.

when he went back in time, dave was the first person who looked at him and didn’t see just a fuckable toy. he kissed klaus softly and cared for him and when klaus cried in the night, amid the ghosts and the memories, dave just held him. when klaus whispered quietly to him that he wished he never had to have sex again, dave held his hand and promised him he didn’t. dave would protect him. dave would make sure klaus was safe and sober and loved and—

and dave was dead within ten months.

when he returned, he didn’t tell ben.

when he returned, he went home after destroying that stupid fucking suitcase that brought him so much hope just to tear it away again.

the dog tags… belonged to a friend.

‘a friend’

a dead lover named dave who shouldn’t have died but did.

it was laughable.

(it wasn’t)

the apocalypse was coming and they only had three days left. klaus got fucked in a back alley and got high, then went home and got sober.

so fucking sober. too sober. luther was a wreck. the moon. dad had sent him to the moon for no reason. klaus didn’t care (he did) but he helped the large man anyway. he died and hoped to see dave but instead saw his dad and god who both told him he was a disappointment. he wasn’t even surprised.

when vanya ended the world, she destroyed the moon. klaus wondered if that made luther happy, but five was pulling them back in time faster than klaus ever would have thought to ask.

he was pulled back in time. to his younger body.

and he was against a wall in an alleyway, covered in bruises and hickeys.

klaus killed the man. pushed the man away with strength he didn’t expect, and he snapped his neck. he deserved it. klaus picked up up with thin hands, shaking hands, and threw in in a garbage dump.

and went home.

the relief on his siblings face was enough.

and still, he spoke nothing of the alleys.


End file.
